


sit in silence

by iamnotalizard



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve and Bucky don't need to talk and it fucks everyone up, Tumblr Prompt, idk does anyone even read this far into tags, smoop, there's a cat names Fish, trying to get back into the habit of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you-”<br/>“Fine. What are-”<br/>“Nothing much. Are you-”<br/>“No. Hey, I-”<br/>“I know. Me too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sit in silence

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt "Imagine your OTP/3 knowing each other so well they can communicate entire conversations with just small gestures and a few words."

Tony waits by the door and watches as they get ready.

“Where’s my-”

“Dresser. Have you seen-”

“Kitchen counter. When’s-”

“Tuesday, two p.m. Have you got-”

“Yes. Do you-”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

They walk past Tony, and he just has to stare and wonder what he just witnessed.

\---

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky says, “What’s with the-”

“I don’t even know, wait until you see-”

“Oh, I have seen it, I am horrified. What about-”

“Depends on your opinion, I think it’s okay.”

“Okay.” Bucky goes back to watching the terrible T.V shows and Steve goes back to washing the dishes.

\---

_Can we stay in tonight?_ “Steve, I swear to God I will kill you if you lost my book.”

_I put it on the dresser, I think you moved it._ “Yeah, okay, what do you-”

_I don’t know, pasta, I guess. Just don’t wanna deal with people,_ “I put it on the coffee table three days about, then you borrowed it, for God knows what.”

_No, no, I put it on the dresser a few days ago, are you sure it was the coffee table and not the dining room?_ “There’s fish in the fridge that we haven’t had, maybe we should have that.”

_Yeah, okay, that’s fine._ “Oh, maybe it was the dining room.”

_Maybe, I can check._ “Okay.” They get up, Steve to the kitchen and Bucky walks to the dining room.

Clint, who was watching the whole thing, just gapes.

\---

_You know I love you right?_

_Yeah, I know you do._

“Sorry, though, I know I’m a lot of work.”

_You know I don’t notice, and if I did I still wouldn’t mind._

_You’re sweet, you know that?_

“Yeah, I do, you tell me every other day.”

_Shut up._

_Love you too._

They close their eyes and go to sleep.

\---

Sam swears that they’re more like some sort of B-rated ballet, or circus act than they are national heroes.

“Bucky, I swear, if you forget-”

“I have ‘em, jeez. Pass me the-” Steve throws the keys into the air, as he’s walking the opposite direction, and Bucky catches them easily.

“Have you seen-”

“Back of the couch. Leave it.” He throws Steve a sweater, and he catches it.

“You have-”

“Yeah. What about-”

“Yeah. Are we-”

“Yes.” Bucky throws Steve his wallet and he catches it.

“Okay.” They turn to Sam.

“Sorry, we’re ready.”

“Jesus Christ.” he articulates.

\---

_Can we-_

_No, not a chance._

_Come on, Bucky._

_No, we will not buy a dog._

_Why?_

_Because they’re loud and take a lot of work._

_What about a cat?_

_What about-_

“Jesus, Steve, we will not get a pet, until you learn self preservation skills.” he says loudly, scaring everyone in the room.

Steve pouts, _you’re mean._

“And you’re an idiot, watch the goddamn movie and stop asking for a pet.”

Everyone sits in silence for a minute, before Clint says, “Natasha, can _we_ get a pet?”

\---

Two weeks later they have a cat. Natasha laughs, and says, “Did you even talk about it, or did Steve just come home with it?”

Bucky shrugs and said, “We sorta talked about it.”

“Sorta?”

He shrugs again. It’s difficult to explain.

Besides now he has to work on how to tell everyone that the cat’s name is Fish.

\---

“How do you-”

“Fine. What are-”

“Nothing much. Are you-”

“No. Hey, I-”

“I know. Me too.”

\---

They’re making dinner for Sam and Natasha. Nat just got back from a mission, and is sporting a yellow bruise around her nose, and Sam was just stopping by. Fish is draped over the arm of the couch, sleeping contently, as they drink beer and catch up. Steve and Bucky are in the kitchen.

“It’s like they can read each other’s mind, I swear.” Natasha says, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I know, it’s crazy.” Sam replies and takes a mouthful of beer. It’s lukewarm by now, and practically empty, so he takes another sip and stands up. “I’m gonna grab another, you want one?”

“Nah, I’m good,” She says, shaking her bottle side to side slightly, showing that there’s still some left. Sam nods, and walks to the kitchen and, goddammit.

They’re making breakfast for dinner, which is okay, Sam loves a good chocolate chip pancake as much as the next guy, but seriously.

Bucky throws a spatula into the air, not even looking, and Steve catches it, while bringing eggs out of the fridge.

“How many-”

“The whole carton. Do we have-”

“Yeah.”

Steve flips a pancake over, and tosses Bucky the eggs, and how in the hell do they not break. Natasha comes up next to him and watches the scene for a moment before saying, “Yeah, I never get used to it either.”

She grabs a beer for herself and Sam, asks if Bucky needs help making omelettes then pulls Sam back to the living room because a Jaws marathon is on.

\---

_I love you, idiot_

_Love you too._

Bucky smiles and leans his head on Steve’s shoulder.

_Forever?_

“Forever.” Steve says.

 

**Author's Note:**

> eeekk hello it's been a while  
> so it's summer, has been for a bit, and i'm trying to get back into the habit of writing  
> this was beta'd by the lovely, the amazing, the wonderful interficiens.tumblr.com   
> funny story we started exchanging maximoff headcannons and that's how we started talking isnt the internet wonderful  
> so yeah happy holidays and i'm trying to write more fandom stuff and yeah


End file.
